prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joncer
Joncer is the friendship pairing between Spencer Hastings and Jonny Raymond. Series |-|Season 5= Fresh Meat At The Brew’s reopening party, Jonny walks up to Spencer, “Melissa. Are you Melissa Hastings?” Spencer tells Jonny that she’s not, but Melissa is her sister. Jonny says that that’s a relief, and when Spencer asks why, Jonny says that he’s not looking for a roommate. Clarifying the situation, Jonny tells Spencer that Veronica told his mom that he could rent the guest house. When Spencer questions when this happened, “our moms are friends?”, the guy says that they kind of are, before explaining her Spencer’s mom sued his granny’s nursing home for his mom. As a waitress walks passed, Jonny instantly changes the topic of conversation and asks if Spencer has tried one of the crab cakes, “they’re like the new party drug”. When Spencer thanks him for the tip, Jonny officially introduces himself, “the sister who hasn’t checked out, yet”. Jonny mentions that he’s psyched about the space, and Spencer comments that she doesn’t think he should be, “you don’t want to live in our backyard”. Jonny asks why, and Spencer tells him that “somebody was buried in it”, before excusing herself and walking off. Over a Barrel Knocking on the Hastings’ French doors, Jonny comments that he’s a little early when Spencer opens them. Spencer tells him its fine and as she goes to get the keys, Jonny passes her his deposit, “first and last”, before emptying a pocket full of change into her hands, “it’s not all of it, and it’s mostly fives and ones”. Saying that she’ll make sure Veronica gets the money, Spencer looks over her shoulder to Toby and introduces him to Jonny, “Jonny’s going to be living in the Barn”. Toby welcomes Jonny to the neighborhood, and as Toby is saying goodbye to Spencer, Jonny notices the Police inscription on the side of Toby’s duffle bag. After Spencer pours the change onto the coffee table, Jonny deducts, “so, you’re boyfriends a cop”, to which Spencer tells him yeah, “he wasn’t always”. Spencer passes Jonny a hammer and tells him to let her know if he needs anything else. Jonny asks Spencer where her garbage is, and pointing it out, Spencer watches as Jonny starts to rifle through it. Spencer asks Jonny if he’s transferring, “’cause Hollis is kind of on the opposite side of town”, to which Jonny tells her that that’s good to know, “but, I’m not. I mean I might. I haven’t decided yet. But traveling mostly”. Jonny continues to dig through the household trash, and when Spencer offers to make Jonny a sandwich, Jonny tells her that that would be great, “no ham though. Ham’s got a sketchy texture”. Picking up on Spencer’s unease, Jonny tells her that he’s not grocery shopping, “these are art supplies. For colour”. Intrigued, Spencer questions if Jonny makes his own paint, and when Jonny says he does when he needs to, especially after a deposit of first and last month’s rent, Spencer asks if he was in Italy. Jonny tells her he was there for about a month and as he begins to questions how she knew, Spencer excitedly explains that they studied the Renaissance, “I did a project on Botticelli, so I made my own tempera paints from scratch”. Spencer tells Jonny that she would love to hear about his trip, “I’ve always wanted to go to Italy”, and Jonny says that he’ll make her a deal, he’ll give her a travel log if she lets him borrow an egg. Spencer enthusiastically agrees, and goes to grab one from the fridge as Jonny picks up the food scraps from the counter. After Spencer drops the egg on the floor, she tells Jonny that she’s sorry, but she needs to go and she’ll get him the egg later. Telling her sure, “I’ll see you”, Jonny warily turns and leaves. Knocking on the French doors, Jonny simply tells Spencer, “egg”, when she asks if he needs something. When Spencer questions him, Jonny repeats himself, “egg”, before explaining that the cop was here so he waited, but she owes him. Finally catching on, Spencer apologizes, saying that she forgot, before telling Jonny to come in. As Spencer goes to grab an egg from the fridge, he says Jonny can’t really make paint without a binder, before asking if she ruined his plans. Jonny tells her he read a bit to pass the time and got kind of sucked into the local news, and when Spencer asks if there was anything exciting, Jonny says that there’s nothing but excitement around here, “that body in your backyard is just the tip of the iceberg”. Spencer comments that it’s not really the town Jonny would remember, to which Jonny explains that they left when he was a kid, but he doesn’t remember anything like this. Jonny then questions if Spencer was really friends with the girl who murdered a classmate, and Spencer tells him she was, “not so much anymore”. Jonny comments that with her in the halls, he can imagine why Spencer would date a cop, to which Spencer mentions that they’re next door neighbors. Jonny comments that Spencer’s trying to get as far away from Rosewood as possible, and when Spencer just looks at him, Jonny explains that earlier he saw the acceptance letters, before asking whether Spencer has bothered opening them yet. Sighing, Spencer mentions that after everything that has happened, she doesn’t really know if she can handle anything as mundane as college, “the iceberg runs deep”. Jonny tells Spencer that he bailed after a semester, and that it’s just a bunch of kids sitting on bunk beds trying to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives. With a small laugh, Spencer says that that sounds like the worst sleepaway camp ever, and when Jonny nods, Spencer questions that he just quit school, “and traveled?” Jonny tells her that he wants to study art, “and then make it”, so he bought a ticket to Europe, haunted as many museums as he could and would trade a sketch or a canvas for room, board and a ride to the next town. Jonny tells Spencer that there’s no rule that she has to go to college, “if you want to, you can just go”. When Spencer’s phone beeps, Jonny asks if she needs to get that, but Spencer tells him no, before asking him to tell her about Italy. Sitting down on a stool, Jonny begins to tell Spencer all about it. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Jonny brings a crate of tools into The Brew, and as he sits down on the stairs, he’s approached by Spencer. Spencer asks if he’s moving into The Brew, to which Jonny tells her no, “still at the barn”. When Spencer asks him what he’s doing, Jonny tells her that Ezra liked what he did for the opening, “so he asked me what else I could come up with. I told him I’d give him something no one else had”. Spencer comments that he’s been given a commission, to which Jonny tells her it’s a $200 commission. Asking what it’s going to be, Spencer listens as Jonny tells her that the only way to find out is to help him build it. Spencer questions, “really?”, before saying that she’s kind of busy and she doesn’t really have time right now. Jonny comments that he guesses she’ll never know what it really does, and after the two share a look, Jonny watches as Hanna approaches, pulling Spencer away. Spencer stands watching Jonny build his commission in The Brew. When Jonny asks Spencer to pass him the pair of plyers, Spencer asks if he’s going to tell her what he’s making does, to which Jonny tells her that she’s smart and she can figure it out. As Spencer says she doesn’t want to figure it out, “I just want to know”, Jonny tells her to analyze that sentence, “it’s very revealing”. Spencer suggests that what Jonny’s making is a gelato maker, and Jonny sarcastically tells her that she’s right, “that’s what it is”. Telling Jonny to shut up, Spencer picks up the piece of paper that has the contraption outlined, and turning the piece of paper over, Spencer finds one of Alison’s missing person flyer on the other side. Holding up Alison’s missing persons, Spencer asks Jonny where he got it, to which Jonny tells her “the barn”, and that there are still a couple of them around town, “you see them on old telephone poles with the missing dog and cat flyers”. Saying that they’re a little faded, Jonny tells Spencer that her friend is just about mythic in Rosewood, to which Spencer says that Alison is not her friend anymore. Jonny mentions that Alison’s still legendary, “Gilgamesh in high heels”, but Spencer says she’s more like Vishnu, “now I become death, destroyed of worlds”. Jonny mentions that that’s some grim stuff to hang on a pretty girl with a nice smile, and after Spencer and Jonny share a look, Jonny questions how you go from the girl on the flyer to sitting in jail for killing someone. Spencer tells him that it’s complicated, “or else it’s simple and we just thought it was complicated”. Jonny changes the subject and asks Spencer to pass him a phillips head screwdriver, and after doing so, Spencer takes a drink of her coffee. Spencer stands next to Jonny’s commission, and when Jonny asks her what she thinks, Spencer questions if it’s finished. Jonny tells her that it is, before questioning that Spencer can’t tell. When Spencer just gives Jonny a look, Jonny tells her that she’s sporting a very sour look and to “be careful your face might freeze like that”. Spencer asks if he’ll finally tell her what he’s made does, and telling Spencer to sit down, he tells her to put her elbows on the two buttons that are on the table, “lean forward and cup your hands around your ears”. As Spencer asks if he’s kidding, Jonny tells her that he never kids, “I’m whimsical, but I never kid”. Spencer does as she’s told, and telling her to stay there, Jonny walks over to the microphone and turns in on, “an owl and the pussy cat went to sea in a beautiful pea green boat”. On seeing Spencer’s reaction, Jonny explains that the microphone is attached to a pair of sound drivers in the table like the inside of a speaker, “whenever you rest your elbows on the buttons, the drivers vibrate the ulna and radius in each arm and the bones in your hand, turning them into headphones”. Saying that Spencer just became a human tuning fork, Jonny turns off the microphone and walks back over to her. Lifting the table’s top, Spencer looks inside, before closing it and telling Jonny that it’s incredible. Jonny then tells Spencer that people turn on the microphone and anonymously record any secret they want to with the understanding that some stranger is going to sit at the table and listen to a random whisper. Saying that it’s brilliant, “seriously, this is… this is genius”, Spencer listens as Jonny passes it off as “some anatomy and applied engineering”. When Spencer says Jonny’s name, Jonny comments that come to think of it, it is genius. Spencer asks where he came up with the idea, and when Jonny tells her that he was inspired by Rosewood, Spencer questions him, to which Jonny mentions that the whole town is strung together with whispers. After a beat passes between them, Jonny comments that if Spencer were really impressed, she’d buy him coffee. Out, Damned Spot In the Hastings’ kitchen, Jonny greets Spencer when she ends her phone call and stands up from the microwave. Greeting Jonny back, Spencer watches as he takes something from the freezer, before asking if this is part of the rental agreement, “get to raid our fridge?” Jonny comments that he thought she had plans with Toby, to which Spencer explains that something came up, “duty calls”. When Jonny comments, “cop stuff”, Spencer says that that’s the technical term for it. Watching as Spencer plates her mac ‘n’ cheese, Jonny announces that he’s painting a mural at Hollis tonight, and when Spencer tells him that it’s a huge get, Jonny tells her it is, “and I could use my illustrious assistant. If you’re available”. Saying that she doesn’t know, Spencer adds that her mom really wants her to email a bunch of family contacts. When Jonny questions that Spencer is back on the college track, Spencer confirms she is, before saying that the Hastings’ are apparently very well connected, “and I have a third cousin twice removed who works at Colby College”. To get Spencer over the line, Jonny promises her a real dinner if she comes. At Hollis College, Spencer questions whether Jonny usually paints in the dark. Jonny tells her that it’s easier this way, “I don’t bother the students, faculty”, and in return, they don’t bother him. As Jonny asks if she can help him, Spencer asks if he’s referring to the ladder, and after Jonny says that he is, Spencer asks where he wants it. Jonny tells Spencer to just get the ladder up first, and after doing so, Jonny directs Spencer to help move it backwards a little, “perfect”. Spencer wonders what Jonny would have done if she said no, and Jonny tells her he would have probably called Sophia his girlfriend, “ex-girlfriend. We just broke up”. When Spencer says that she’s sorry, Jonny tells her not to be, “it’s a good thing”, before explaining that he tends to fall for women who are unavailable, “emotionally or otherwise”. Spencer questions that he was going to call Sophia anyway, “wouldn’t that make her think you’re still interested”, to which Jonny comments yes, probably, “did I mention how bad I am at relationships?” Holding down the ladder as Jonny climbs it, Spencer looks around and comments that she’s never been to this side of campus, and Jonny says that there’s nothing over here except a bunch of old research labs, "I’m here to revitalize the place". Spencer notes that she used to come to Hollis a lot when she was a kid, “my parents would take Melissa and me to this summer concert series… back when I thought I was going to be a famous violinist”. Looking through one of the ladder rungs, Jonny asks what happened, and Spencer explains that she’s more of an appreciator of that arts. When Jonny questions what that’s supposed to mean, Spencer tells him that it means in the Hastings family “if you don’t excel at something you just, you move on to the next thing”. Jonny wonders that Spencer has never just done something because she’s loved it, to which Spencer questions how you could love something if you’re bad at it. Rolling his eyes, Jonny turns his headlight on and tells Spencer that he usually manages. Climbing up the ladder, Spencer tells Jonny that what he’s created is “really great”. Asking whose going to see the painting, Spencer listens as Jonny tells her the higher ups will, before telling Spencer to catch. Turning, Spencer quickly catches the can of spray paint Jonny has thrown, before telling him that throwing things at people on ladders is “not cool”. As Jonny motions for Spencer is paint something, Spencer reminds him that she said she’s not an artist, but Jonny tells her they’re not leaving until she paints something, "anything". Spencer mentions that she could ruin it, to which Jonny says he’s willing to take the risk. Seeing no other option, Spencer uncaps the spray can lid and begins to spray the roof, and when Jonny comments that it “looks good”, Spencer tells him he can’t even see from down on the ground. Recapping the spray can, Spencer tells Jonny to “come take a look”, and as she’s climbing off the ladder, she falls, but Jonny manages to catch her. Saying sorry, Spencer and Jonny have a moment, before Spencer backs away and hands Jonny the head torch. As Jonny says he’ll go and inspect the "damage", Spencer tells him she’ll clean up what’s on the ground. Walking out of the barn, Jonny is confronted by Spencer who is holding out a newspaper article which has been headlined ‘Vandalism at Hollis College’. Taking the paper, Jonny smiles, and after questioning that he’s smiling, Spencer tells Jonny, “you don’t get to smile about this”, and that he told her he was hired to paint a mural at Hollis. Shaking his head, Jonny comically comments that he didn’t say hired, “I was careful about that”. Snatching the paper back, Spencer tells him that he also didn’t say “vandalism”, to which Jonny questions that if he told her the truth, would she have come. Spencer tells him no, “of course not”, before adding that she’ll all for protest art, but she’s not for getting tricked into doing something illegal. As Spencer starts walking back towards the house, Jonny tells her to hold on, and turning back around, Spencer asks him, “what?” Jonny tells her he’s sorry, “I wanted you to come”. Jonny goes on to say that after all the college talk with Veronica he thought she may “enjoy colouring outside the lines for once”. Spencer questions, “for once?”, before telling him that she was arrested, “for murder”, and although they dropped the charges, she can’t mess up again, “I can’t be arrested, again”. As Spencer is walking away, Jonny tells her that he didn’t know, and as Spencer comments that he does now, Jonny watches her walk back inside the house. Jonny is stocking the Hastings’ freezer when Spencer and Aria walk into the kitchen. When Spencer greets him, Jonny tells her that he’ll be out of her hair in a minute. Emptying the grocery bag, Jonny closes the freezer drawer and it’s then that Spencer mentions that she talked with her mom, “and she informed me that she would never ever buy frozen mac ‘n’ cheese or anything that started with the word zesty. So I’m really sorry that I’ve been eating all your food”. Jonny tells Spencer not to worry, and it’s then that Spencer admits that Jonny was right, “I did have fun last night. But I also have boundaries”, and getting to go to college maybe her best chance of getting out of Rosewood “so I really don’t want to ruin it”. Saying that he gets it, “I do”, Jonny tells Spencer that believe it or not, he also has boundaries, and when Spencer questions him, Jonny comments, “at least I’m trying to”. After the two share a look, Jonny says goodnight, before walking out the French doors. Pretty Isn't the Point At Hollis College, Jonny and Spencer are sitting having coffee. Saying that he knows Veronica loves the idea of shipping Spencer off to Hogwarts, Jonny questions if Spencer is freaked out about living overseas, to which Spencer tells him no, before asking if she should be. Jonny comments that she’ll be fine, but he, on the other hand, needed a horse pill to get across the ocean, “my advice don’t take it until the wheels are off the runway”. Spencer asks why, “what happened?”, and Jonny says that because of faulty equipment they had to get off the plane, “I was fast asleep. I got wheeled around on a luggage cart by a bank teller from Parma, Ohio”. As she’s laughing, Spencer questions that Jonny slept the whole time, to which Jonny says that he has no memory, zip, “I’m told I ate a fish taco in my sleep”. When Spencer looks off into the distance, Jonny follows her line of sight and watches as Toby walks over to them. Spencer asks whether Toby remembers Jonny, and after Toby greets Jonny, Jonny listens as Toby explains why he’s at Hollis. Toby then asks what Spencer is doing at Hollis, to which Spencer starts to explain that Jonny has an old friend who’s an Oxford connection, and when Jonny shakes his head not wanting Spencer to say anymore, Spencer trials off, saying that it doesn’t matter. Walking down the street, Jonny tells Spencer that if that was awkward, she could have just introduced him to Toby as the guy who lives in the barn. When Spencer says that she wasn’t introducing him, “Toby knows you”, Jonny comments he thinks that Toby would rather know him as the guy who lives in the barn. Noticing something in a window, Jonny stops, but Spencer, unaware, keeps on walking. When she finally notices he’s not walking beside her, Spencer calls out to him, “what’s going on, what’s wrong?” As Spencer walks over to where Jonny has stopped she sees what has gained Jonny’s attention, “isn’t that… our vandalism?”, and in response, Jonny just looks at her. In the art gallery, Spencer and Jonny stand before two pieces of their vandalism. When the gallery owner comes up behind them, saying that the pieces are compelling, Spencer and Jonny turn. Jonny questions if “this” is a joke, before saying that the paintings are his work. The gallery owner questions Jonny, to which Spencer says that the paintings are also her worked, “well I helped, I…”, before Spencer says that it was originally all one piece. The owner says they weren’t when he received them, and questioning, “received them?”, Jonny questions who the owner received them from. Saying that the owner can’t just stick them in fancy frames and then sell them without his permission, Jonny listens as Spencer questions who brought the artwork to the gallery. The gallery owner explains that someone from Hollis saved them from hauled off in a garbage truck, so technically they are his until someone buys them. Sitting at the kitchen counter completing some homework, Spencer is startled when there is a rambunctious knock at the French doors. Answering the door to Jonny, Spencer listens as he asks her where her family’s toolbox is. As Spencer questions why, “something break?”, Jonny says that he just needs her toolbox. Watching as Jonny starts to search through the kitchen drawers, Spencer tells him that he won’t find anything to help to pick a lock on a gallery door. Saying that he can take the door off its hinges, Jonny listens as Spencer tells him that before he plans on stealing back his own work, he should let her talk with her mom, “you must have legal recourse”. Jonny wonders if Veronica is into representing vandals, “besides, judges don’t like me”, and when Spencer questions what he means, Jonny says that he’s been screwed over by enough authority figures in his life to know not to start trusting them now. As Spencer comments, “amen to that”, Jonny tells her not to get that look in her eye, “you’re not driving my getaway car”. Jonny goes on to say that if Spencer is aiming for Oxford, she needs to be button down, not bad land, to which Spencer says that she knows she said she needed to be on the straight and narrow, but this is different, “you’re being exploited”. Saying that if the gallery owner even sells one of those paintings…, and cutting in, Jonny says that he already has, “I checked online”. Spencer asks which one, and when Jonny tells her it was the corner rabbit, Spencer exclaims that she painted that one. Again asking Spencer where her toolbox is, Jonny watches as Spencer goes to grab it. Pulling up outside of the art gallery, Spencer watches as Jonny gets from the van and runs up the steps to the gallery. Seeing Jonny struggle with the lock, Spencer gets from the van and on getting to the gallery doors, she asks if she can help. As Jonny says that lock will definitely require more than he brought, Spencer says that she’s got it. Stepping away, Jonny watches as Spencer successfully picks the lock and opens the door. Jonny questions how many times Spencer has been in the barn when he’s not there, and when Spencer just gives him a look, Jonny ducks into the gallery. Coming up behind Jonny as he attempts to unscrew one of the paintings, Spencer questions that he’s new at this, before passing him something that will make the job a whole lot easier. After loading the paintings into the back of the van, Spencer watches as Jonny takes the last painting down in the art gallery’s window. As Jonny unhooks the painting, an alarm sounds. Running from the gallery with the painting under his arm, Jonny slides it into the van, before jumping in the passenger’s seat. Jonny tells Spencer to buckle up, and “come on, come on”, and flooring it, Spencer drives off. At a gas station, Spencer is waiting while Jonny pays for some fuel when Toby, in his police car, pulls up next to the van. Having finished paying, Jonny walks back towards the van when Toby asks him if the van is his. Jonny tells him that it is, “it’s my painting in the seat”, and when Spencer says his name, Jonny adds that he’s got the rest in the back, to which Spencer tells Toby that Jonny was just taking back was his. Toby is looking through the van’s windows with his flashlight, and when he tells Jonny to step back, Spencer tells Toby that Jonny didn’t do anything wrong, “if you want to question somebody you should be questioning the creep who runs the gallery”. As Toby asks Jonny to open the van doors, Spencer tells Toby to leave it alone, before asking what he’s even doing at the gas station, to which Toby mentions that he’s doing his job, responding to a call. When Toby questions what Spencer is doing here, Jonny steps in and says that Spencer had nothing to do with this, “you can let her go”. Toby comments that it’s not Jonny’s call to make, before saying that Jonny needs to go down to the station with him. As Toby is placing Jonny is handcuffs, Spencer tells Toby to stop it, but Jonny says that it’s okay, “I’ve got this”. Spencer tells Jonny that it’s not okay, “he’s only doing this because he’s mad at me”, but Toby comments that he’s doing it because a business was burglarised, and there are stolen goods in the vehicle. As Toby is leading Jonny to the police car, Spencer exclaims that Toby cannot arrest Jonny. Knocking on the Hastings’ French doors, Jonny lets himself in, and is greeted by Spencer who wonders why he didn’t call her. As Spencer asks if her mom went down to the station, Jonny tells her she did, “and posted my bail”. Spencer mentions that Jonny will pay Veronica back, to which Jonny says that he already has, “she took it out of the security deposit for the lease which expired about 20 minutes ago”. Questioning that her mom is kicking him out, Spencer listens as Jonny says that he believes the words Veronica used were "effective now", before he wonders whether there is room for interpretation. Jonny asks if Spencer has any packing tape, and going to get it, Spencer comments that it’s the scumbag from the gallery who should be punished, “not you”, and if Toby had made just one call, to which Jonny says that he doesn’t think Officer Toby was in a calling mood. Spencer says that she’s really sorry, before mentioning that she can’t believe Toby was such a…, and cutting in, Jonny questions, “such a what? An overzealous cop? Overzealous boyfriend?” As the two fall into silence, Spencer wonders where Jonny will go, and shaking his head, Jonny comments, “who knows”. Saying that he may live in his car for a while, Jonny adds that he has some cool art to hang on the walls. Giving a small smile, Spencer tells Jonny to wait, and grabbing a packing tape dispenser, Spencer tells him to take it as well. After Jonny takes the dispenser, he steps forward and softly kisses Spencer. As the kiss ends, Spencer and Jonny share a look, before Jonny walks from the house. Dating Timeline Kiss: *'Started:' Pretty Isn't the Point (5x20) *'Reason:' After Jonny is arrested, Veronica bails him out, but subsequently kicks him out of the barn. While goodbye to Spencer, Jonny kisses her. Music in Joncer Scenes *"Girls Chase Boys” by Ingrid Michaelson - (Spencer asks Jonny what he's building for Ezra). *"Fever" by Young Galaxy - (Spencer helps Jonny with his building project). *"Evermore" by Barcelona - (Jonny shows Spencer his finished invention). *"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - (Spencer and Jonny steal back Jonny's painting). Quotes Gallery Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_261.jpg B9iF909IIAA8BrA.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E20_Joncer.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Romances Category:Romantic Pairings